


Teen Wolf: Graduation Day

by B_A_Rodriguez



Series: Graduation Day [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Graduation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their Graduation day at Beacon Hills. And while everything is falling into place there may be some unexpected guest to this ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, just wanted to get info in before I go full story in the next chapters. Chapter two should be out maybe after the season finale this coming week.

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

 

Today was finally here for them. They were finally graduating. Lydia and Allison were getting ready together at Lydia’s while Scott and Stiles got ready at Scott’s and Isaac was at Derek’s. Scott was staying in town for school so he could still watch over Beacon Hills along with Isaac. Allison had gotten into Berkley with Danny and Ethan. Isaac and she were going to try the long distance thing and see how long it last. Scott was currently in love with an Omega turned Beta who came to him a year ago looking for a pack. Her name was Naomi, her pack was destroyed by hunters and got her revenge shortly after. She and Scott literally couldn’t be happier. Jackson was back and he was making Lydia decide between him and Derek. Lydia and Derek started dating the beginning of her senior year and a month before Jacksons return. She had no idea what she was going to do at first but as of today she has made her decision.

“So, have you decided who you’re picking?” 

“Yup and you’ll be the first to know as soon as I tell the guy.”

Allison made a pouting face. 

“Fine, but I better hear it as soon as possible.”

“Yes Ma’am.” 

The girls continued to get ready while listening to music. Meanwhile Scott and Stiles were playing video games while waiting for the graduation.

 

*********************************************************************

“So you and Cora are leaving next week for New York?”

“Yeah, Derek got us a condo near the school so it’s all good.”

“I can’t believe Derek is cool with this.”

“We’ve become really close and he trusts me a lot.”

“I would hope so you dated for a while.”

“Scott, it was a month and a weird, fun, exciting, and awkward month. But we are really great friends and he trusts me with his little sister.”

“Yeah…that was an awkward month.”

“I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

They nodded at each other and continued with their video game.

 

********************************************************************************************

 

Across town Isaac was getting ready at Derek’s with Cora and Derek. Cora was making sure Isaac looked presentable while Derek just sat at the couch looking even more depressed than ever. 

“Derek she is going to pick you, stop worrying.” Cora says fixing Isaac’s tie.

“Yeah I mean look at you all grumpy and brooding, who wouldn’t want you.” Isaac says smiling. 

“I don’t wanna think about it.”

“Well I think if she chooses Jackson she’s an idiot and she shouldn’t even be going to MIT.” Cora says aggressively.

Derek grins and puts his hand through is hair. It had been so stressful keeping his feelings for Lydia hidden. But when they both opened up to each other everything just fell in place. Then God damn Jackson Whitmore had to come back to Beacon Hills and ruin it. But to his surprise he felt almost confident that Lydia would choose him. They had dated a month before Jacksons return and off and on through her senior year. Jackson also hadn’t changed and he has and hopefully enough for Lydia to see.  
Everyone was gathering their things and heading towards the Lacrosse field where the graduation was being held. All the parents were there huddled together and talking as Derek walked up with Cora and Isaac. 

 

***********************************************************************************************

 

“Hey Derek, how have you been?” Sheriff Stilinski asked.

After everything was said and done the Sheriff actually liked and appreciated Derek.

“Good, just dropping off Isaac and trying to get a good seat.”

“Yes we should get a seat.” Mrs. Martin said leading the group.

Just as Derek was about to follow a body jumped on him and covered his eyes. He laughed and swung the body around to see it was Lydia.

“Hey good looking, what are you doing?” 

“Trying to get a seat for the show.” He said smiling.

“Oh I promise nothing is going to happen…hopefully. I mean can we really expect this to go smoothly after everything.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss while he grabbed her waist to pull her body closer.

“Oh by the way I chose you. I mean I don’t think it was ever really a debate in my head. I just knew but I didn’t know how to tell Jackson.”

“Good so it won’t be awkward when I give you this.”

He pulled out of his pocket a small box and showed it to her.

“Oh my God, Derek what is that?”

“I don’t know, open it” he smiling at her.

She took a deep breath and opened the box to find a ring. Her eyes went big and she almost couldn’t breathe. When she looked away from the box she saw Derek on one knee and looking up at her. 

“Oh God, Derek…”

“So I’ve been thinking, you’re pretty special to me. I can’t really see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life. I argue with you about the dumbest things and afterwards it makes me love you more. You talk in your sleep, you always have to be right, and I can’t do anything without you saying something about it. But these are just a few of the things that drive me crazy about you. I love you Lydia Martin and I want you to marry me. So will you marry me?”

She seriously couldn’t breathe. She looked at everyone staring and Allison in shock. Stiles looked like he was going to cry, weird, and Scott and Isaac were looking like they were watching a Lacrosse final. She then saw Jackson at the corner of her eye smirking and shaking his head. He thinks she is gonna say no because he thinks she’s picking him. But she’s not and she knows now that Jackson will never change. Oh my God she needs to answer, I mean how long has she just been standing there.

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you.” She said smiling and on the verge of crying.

He put the ring on her finger and picked her up to hug her. Everyone was clapping for them and Stiles wiped a tear away as Cora punched his arm and shook her head. Jackson looked destroyed and just walked away. Derek kissed her and Lydia felt a rush of happiness come over her. Her mother ran over to hug her and Derek and look at the ring. Coach Finstock then came out of nowhere and blew his whistle.

“Seniors lets go line up. We want to read your name, get your diploma out, and go home. Let’s go, Greenberg stop messing with your God damn gown.”

Everyone went to line up and all the girls were already gossiping about Lydia Martins proposal. When Derek went to sit with the rest of the Parents and Deaton they were trading money around.

“What’s this?” Derek asks.

“They had a bet on you and Lydia. Chris and Deaton thought she was going to pick Jackson while Mr. McCall and Mrs. Martin thought neither. So the Sheriff and I just became fifty bucks richer.” Cora said collecting her winnings.

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down. 

Everyone was seated and the Ceremony was about to begin. But what no one knew was that not too far was Peter Hale with Lila Jones, a junior mean girl turned werewolf, planning on ruining the Graduation….

“You know the plan?”

“Yup, grab Lydia and run. How hard could it be?” 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
